Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fiber optic communications systems, and more particularly relates to devices and techniques for routing optical fibers and cables within residential or commercial premises.
Description of the Prior Art
Oftentimes, a technician of an internet/cable television service provider needs to install fiber optic cables within the premises of an end-user, such as a residential house, apartment or commercial office building. In doing so, sometimes it is necessary to route a single optical fiber strand within the premises on the surface of the interior walls of the premises, and around corners, door trims or window frames. What is done conventionally by a technician to secure a length of bare optical fiber is to use caulking applied over the optical fiber, or an adhesive, or a tape covering. Such measures for securing the optical fiber are quite unsightly. Adhesives and caulking are often unevenly applied and provide little protection, if any, to the optical fiber. A tape covering is also unsightly, may exhibit wrinkles when applied, and the edges of the tape may lift as it ages. Tape also provides very little protection for the optical fiber, and may be difficult to remove or reposition without damaging the sensitive optical fiber it covers. Also, none of the above-described methods provides for the required minimum bend radius when routing the optical fiber around corners or edges of walls, doors and windows.